Captain Rufio Eos
Race - Kobold Class - Pirate King Rufio Eos Father of four, Widowed Husband and King of All Pirates. Rufio lived a long life as an outlaw. Due to being orphaned as a child he had resorted to an early life of crime. Originally starting as a pickpocketer he had became able to support himself on the gold of others and the food that he had stolen from many fruit vendors. ' ' Sometime later he found work aboard a Pirate Vessel under the command of Captain Cassol Rock, a Pirate known as the Scourge of The Realm. Rufio had quickly earned the respect of Captain Casol and became his First Mate. As First Mate Rufio was relied on by the captain to sniff out any traitorous people or those who were planning to steal treasure from the ship. ' ' After Captain Cassol had perished, the most of the crew agreed that Rufio should be the one to take charge of the ship, but there were three who had opposed this challenged Rufio to a fight for dominance. Rufio had wanted to resolve this as fast as he could so he told them to all come at him at once. The result of this fight had been decided even before anyone made a move. As they all ran at him, he jumped over one and left two long claw marks on his opponent’s back. As the Kobold recoiled in pain Rufio kicked the back of his legs causing him to fall backward. The other two crew mates had attempted to coordinate an attack together by rushing towards Rufio with their cutlasses drawn. As they charged at him Rufio had drawn his grappling hook, using it to lift himself to the mast of the ship to dodge them. As their attacks had come, Rufio dived from the mast, yelling “I would rather not fight, but if this is what I’d have to do, then I’ll make this quick”. As he dropped from the mast he drew his flintlock in one hand and his cutlass in another, and spun around during his descent, which created a cloud of dust. When the dust settled Rufio had his cutlass to one of the Kobolds necks and had forced his flintlock into the mouth of the one later known as “Crow-nest Steve”. All three of the challengers had submitted to Rufio and became the most loyal shipmates. ' ' During Rufio’s early reign over the ship, he would sail the seas looking to unite a armada of ships that would work under his command. It was not easy, while some of the weaker pirate ships would submit to him, he had to prove himself to the vast majorities of the ships. In order to prove himself he would either have to fight and make the other captains yield to him, or make agreements with the other ships. ' ' Years later, during the middle of the night, Rufio and his crew had come across a Prison ship, and had the idea of freeing the prisoners and making them into another ship to improve his growing Armada. As they sailed closer to the ship they could hear the elves on the prison ship telling them to back off or they would need to use any force necessary. Not taking kindly to threats, Rufio told his pilot to keep the course and had many of fellow pirates jump to the other ship. The crew mates had a long battle one this ship where they had slaughtered some of the more unfortunate Elves, while some of the other elves had jumped ship due to the combat prowess of the Pirates. As they ventured to the cells of the ship, they noticed that most of the cells were filled with sickly and dying people, except for one cell that house two female Kobolds, named Flora and Nepeta Fyre. As Rufio walked towards the cell the women, yelled for their release. Rufio reassured them that he would let them out but required that they join his pirate crew, to which they agreed. They told him that they were sisters who were captured when their old captain jumped ship in the midst of a battle with Captain BlackTusk, as their battle raged on a military ship had spotted them, scared BlackTusk away and without the leadership of the Captain their crew was quickly detained. ' ' While walking back to the main deck, they saw that another ship had seen a distress signal be sent by one of the elves, and had already boarded the Prison ship. With their cutlasses drawn Rufio and the crew members who were on this ship charged into combat, even when they were outnumbered. It was a massacre, kobold and elven bodies all over the ship. The remaining five kobolds, including Rufio, Crow-nest Steve, the two former prisoners and one other shipmate were left to face a crew of fifteen military Elves. Rufio told his men to back down because he would take care of them. He moved swiftly taking out three of the Elves by shooting them in the head, and another 2 by impaling them with his cutlass, but it was all a futile effort as he was tired from the previous fight. As he went to shot another Elf, his gun was knocked out of his hand, and his cutlass shattered. An Elven Commander from the ship grabbed Rufio by his neck and held him up in front of his crewmates. The Elf shouted “This is the man you leave your battles to, the man you let Command you. If this man’s strength is all you guys can muster, then it is better for you pirates to die here by my hand,” as he raised his sword. As this Elf brought his blade towards Rufio a gunshot when off.Rufio fell to the ground and when he looked up he had seen that the Elf had a bullet hole in between his eyes. Rufio looked back and saw that Flora had picked up his gun and saved him. After killing the Commander the Kobolds went on the offensive and exterminated the remain elves, who were set in a panic as their Commander fell to the ground, lifeless. ' ' As the years passed on the ship Rufio and Flora had eventually fell in love, after they had both saved each other on that Prisoner Ship. They pillaged together, they sailed together and eventually they started a family together. Their first kid was Orion, then Aurora, and then they gave birth to the twins, Ahri, the older one, and Kristopher, the younger one. ' ' They day Flora was to birth Ahri and Kit was a dark day. Flora and Rufio were waiting on top of the ship as they waited for their child to be born. As they waited a large pirate vessel pulled alongside theirs and Immediately began an attack. The attack was orchestrated by none other than the dastardly Captain BlackTusk. Rufio told his wife he would be right back and ran to fight BlackTusk. As Rufio ran off she went into labor and birthed Ahri, after which she believed that she should go help her husband, which was when she felt another pain in her stomach, she was having another kid. ' ' Rufio rushed onto the battlefield slaying BlackTusk’s pirates. As he made his way to BlackTusk he yelled, “You cowardly porc, you fight me on one of the most important days for me and my wife. I am glad you have come to me because now I will take no time hunting you down”. BlackTusk refused to go to Rufio and instead had his Crew fight him. They were light work to Rufio, but when he looked back for BlackTusk he had Vanished. As Rufio continued to look around he heard a scream in the Captain’s Quarters. ' ' As Rufio ran back to his Wife he had seen his two newborn children and his wife sitting in the bed. As he went to her side he exclaimed, “Flora I love you and I will never let you go, You are my everything and I want to rule the seas with you”. He hugged his wife and told her that the only way this day could be made better was if he had killed that cowardly Captain. As he said the word “cowardly”, a sword had impaled through his wife. From the shadows BlackTusk had appeared, and he was laughing. “Rufio how does it feel to have your world crash down. This is reality, you will lose everything and I will be the cause, now who should I kill first,” he said, as he picked up both Kit and Ahri. Rufio thrown into a rage after seeing his wife died charged BlackTusk, kicking him in the face catching his newborn children and pressing BlackTusk’s face into the ground. “BlackTusk, you’ve killed my wife, prepare to die,” Rufio howled as protracted his claws. He struck at the Boar’s face leaving a scar, he took a small dagger and gouged out BlackTusk’s left eye. As BlackTusk had screamed from the torture, Rufio had become crueler. He stabbed BlackTusk with any sharp item he had near him, which was around Twenty Three weapons he had hidden around his quarters. Rufio continued long after Captain BlackTusk had succumbed to all of the torture methods Rufio had used and died. The only thing that stopped Rufio is when Kit and Ahri started crying, the sounds of his newborns crying broke him from his frenzy. Rufio turned to his wife’s lifeless body, picked up both babies and renounced the idea of loss. He proclaimed he would never lose anything again, even if he had to be mercilious to the rest of the world. This was Rufio’s loss, one that cost him the life of a loved one, and a consequence to his action of taking his eyes off of BlackTusk that he would have to live with for his entire life. As he held his wife one last time he noticed the gleam in his children’s eyes. Their golden eyes brimming with innocence. As he watched over these children he thought to himself that one of these two could possibly be his successor and that he needs to pave the way for when they have their turn at ruling the seas of the realm. Category:Major Characters